The Undead Chronicles: Sweeping Across the Nation
by ambulanceMURDER
Summary: [Part One] If the military and S.W.A.T can't survive, how do you reckon a bunch of kids can? Horror and Tragedy. Rated T for violence, death, murder and swears.


The Undead Chronicles: Part one - Sweeping Across the Nation.

Chapter One: The beginning of the end.

Summary - If the military and S.W.A.T can't survive, how do you reckon a bunch of kids can? Horror/Drama/Angst.

Disclaimer - I only own Sylvia and Skippy, and all of these characters are completely non-fictional.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down an empty, long road. I turned to my right at a house where two other kids were exiting.

One was a boy with white-blonde hair and astonishing blue flaming eyes ran up to me. He wore a faded red nike shirt that was two sizes to big for him, old jeans torn at the knees and dirty black-and-red Vans Skater shoes/runners.

A girl charged after him, she was wearing a faded pink tee with the slogan 'Don't talk to me when I'm busy trying to IGNORE YOU' imprinted onto it. She had a black ruffly miniskirt and a little, thin chain belt-like object over her skirt with a long bit dangling with a silver star attached. She wore blue high-heels, her eyes were gray-blue and her hair was messy and a shade of dark brown.

"Hey Kia, Hey Chaddeh." I greeted them.

"Hi." They replied.

"Lets get to school." I turned on the heel of my black-and-white Converse Allstar Chuck Taylors. "Damn byotch, do you have to wear stiletto pumps?" I handed Kiara a black wristband she lent me a few days ago.

She grinned at me. I remembered the dogs were were walking, Tom-ass was walking a cute, King Charles Spaniel/Welsh Corgi mix male named Rusty and a schipperke female named Ruby. I walked the most adorable male shih-tzu named Skippy. Kiara had a male dachschund named Buddy.

We walked up the school's front drive.

"What the fuck?" I stared at the vast emptiness. The school was completely deserted, lights off, There were not one bird in sight and the sky was grey, dreary and cloudy.

**-------------MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SCHOOL--------------**

Brennan peered out the window. "Alexander. Get the doors open." He stated flatly.

"Why? Who is it now?" Alexander asked, swinging himself around his desktop towards the doorway leaving out into the hall.

"Sylv, Thomas and Kiara," He stoically replied.

"Oh shit!" Alexander ran down the hall, down the stairs and he opened the front door after turning the lock.

**--**

"Come in quick. Get the chain and the rake!" He beckoned.

We obeyed grabbing the bit of chain with a hook on the end and the tool from behind the hedge. We ran inside and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked, looking around the dark school area they were in.

"Zombies man, they creep me out." Alexander uttered.

I grinned. " You watched Land of the Dead?"

"No. I'm serious. C'mon!" He began to run up the stairs.

Needless to say, we followed. Alexander led us to our own classroom. Brennan sat on the tables that lined the windows, Micaela in her desk, and Sofia sitting in the teacher's chair. At the sight of Kiara, She jumped up going over to her and hugging her.

"Where is everyone? It's Tuesday isn't it?" Thomas quirked.

"Dead or Re-animated. Yes it's Tuesday." Brennan scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I took a step forward.

"It's the freakin' apocalypse! Zombies are eating people!" Brennan exclaimed, although softly.

"Seriously?" I searched his features to see if he was faking.

His eyes were solemn.

"B-dawg..." I gave him a death-glare.

"I'm SERIOUS." He replied as Thomas and I made our way over to him. "I saw Kellan get eaten by my mom. IT WAS AWESOME!" He said.

I noticed he was holding the class's wooden chin-up bar.

"Alright, one sec." I put Skippy's leash on Grace's desk and dashed out of the the room, the forgotten chain link clinked in my hand. I walked down the Grade 7 hall. I opened each yellow locker on the left wall. I found two boys. Alex and Brett.

"Get out." I walked into the classroom and in the corners were splotches of black, greys and magenta. "I come in peace, Get up Steph, Bri, Jess, Raveena,"

They did as I told, and scampered to me. I hummed 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance.

"Follow." I said simply to Alex and Brett whom gave a glance at each other, shrugged and followed.

I leant against my class's door frame, arms crossed over my chest.. If I were wearing sunglasses, I would pull them down slightly and stare at my classmates..At least, what was left of them.

Brennan jusr grinned, twirling a ring of keys on his index finger, he grabed my wrist and literally dragged me to one of the back windows. He indicated in the slit at the bottom for view of a black steel hummer, glistinging in the sun which was climbing into the sky.

"EVERYONE," Akexander called quietly, yet loudly as she stood on a desk. "We are riding in a hummer to National Everest Mall. Alex is driving.: Some people gave him on glances as his name was Alex. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the Grade sevener.

"Wicked." He said.

"Now's not the time for jokes." I tossed an evil glane at him.

"Everyone. Get weapons Groups of two. Alex and Brett. Thomas and Kiara. Alexander and Micaela. Jess and Steph, Rav and Sofi." I handed Brianna the rake and I kept the chain.

Brennan sat down in a desk as the others filed out.

He clasped his hands together. They were trembling very badly.

"C'mon Cheer up, We're going to International Everest Mall, You can steal stuff. They got every store imaginable." I encouraged. Skippy barked to approve. B-Dawg cheered up considerably at this.

They came back, Alex with a stool, Brett with a short metal pole, Thomas with a tiny table, Kiara with a podium/altar thing that teachers use to rest books on. Alexander with a broken piece of a a chair, Micaela and Jessica with a metre stick, Steph with a baseball bat that someone lost, Rav with a golf club and Sofia with a knife from the staff room.

Brennan got up. "Lets go." He said all 'leader-style'. Buddy started barking madly and everyone of my class said in unison. "Shut up Buddy." and he quieted.

Kiara promptly picked him up , he raised his muzzle and licking Kiara's lips.

"Eww."Ravie exclaimed. By then, were were at the front door already. Jessica looked at us and I courageously outstretched my hand and turned the lock.

Click.

We pushed the bar and the door opened. We ran down the front entrance, across the sidewalk up the car lots up to the hummer. Brennan whipped outsome keys from his pocket, throwing it over the hood to Alex, There was a beeping noise as the car unlocked.

we boarded grimly, Squeezing together in the small cramped space. "Drive to my house." I commanded,

"But--"Alex began to protest.

"NOW" I practically screamed. He inserted the key into the ignition and waited a few minutes for the car to heat up. He oulled the vehicle into reverse, inching the hummer out of the small parking space. He pulled the lever once more into the drive position. Alex began to drive out of the school territory.

We pulled onto McKenzie.

"Where's your house?" He asked.

"(Pretend there is an address here. I do not want pedophiles at my house.)" My voice a squeak as I was squished between Sofia and the car door.

He nodded. In what seemed like an eternity, finally we were in front of a large building.

"Bren, Kii? Here's a chance to see my house before the apocalypse happens." We exited the car.

"HOMAIGAWDSZ!" Brennan was left speechless as he stared forward.

"Wha...Holy!" Kiara began.

I followed their gaze and my stomach churned and tightened. The glass and wooden front door had a gaping hole in the center glass. Scattered, shatters shards of it lay littered on the front walk. Jagged fragments stuck out from the wooden rim/glass framer. We went in one at a time through the giant hole in the doorway.

There was a crunching noise as our shoes cracked the fallen glass into smaller pieces. I tilted my head to the right, looking into the gaming room. The door in the corner leading to the basement and the suite had a large hole in the core, splinters of wood jutting haphazardly this way and that.

"Jesus." I breathed. "Upstairs."

We fleeted up the stairs. I rounded the railing and down the corridor to my room, My friends in pursuit.

I opened the closet roughly, pulling out a black suitcase. I rolled it across the carpet, pulling a skateboard out from under the bed.

"Nice Room," Brennan commented.

"It's because I took off the posters." I retorted. "They're in the suitcases." I kick-flipped my skateboard.

"Whoa," Kiara said.

It was because my skateboard deck thing was red with a white, crimson-tinted floating skull on it that had spikes protruding from the top of the head and angel wings.

"Lets go." I growled, passing them and going down the stairs, skipping the last three.

They tailed me and I stuck my suitcase and skateboard in the trunk of the car, avoiding Skippy, Rusty, Buddy and Ruby.

I boarded the car. "Everest Mall. Now." I growled.

There was a screech of rubber as the steel vehicle promptly turned and speeded down the road. Everyone was falling over at the speed.

I don't know how long we were on the road, but I could feel myself growing old even though we were driving 100 mph.

I suddenly noticed Alexander was trying to conceal something in his blue-and-olive dark jacket.

"What do you have there?" Sofia had apparently noticed this too.

A small furry black head peeped out.

"Awe! POLLY!" I whined.

Alexander put her in the trunk with my skateboard, suitcase and the other dogs.

"Dude, your dog is big how'd you fit her in your coat?" Thomas asked.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE! IT'S HARD ENOUGH KEEPING THIS THING ON THE STREET WITHOUT YOUR SCREAMING!" Alex hollered.

"Shut up or what?" Steph asked.

The car abruptly stopped.

"GET THE STUFF!" Brett shouted. There was a flurry of movement and shaking of the car as about thirteen kids struggled to get outside.

Someone pushed a button and the trunk opened, and everyone got their stuff.

Kiara whipped out a key from her backpack.

"My sister works here as a security guard."

We ran. Kiara unlocked the heavy steel door, but there were two solitary people far behind us and they ran at us with 200mph.

"GET IN GET IN!" Bri let out a high-pitched scream as she just barely avoided the grappling claws of a zombie.

Once we were all in we used all of our effort combined to shut the door against the two dead people that seemed to have telepathic communications as there were about seven re-animated corpses now.

We didn't talk, out of fear there might be a zombie lurking inside nearby. I quietly wrapped the chain around my skateboard and got ready to bludgeon someone with it. Raveena switched on the lights and opened this gate think in the middle of the hall/corridor.

"Fuck this IS serious." Micaela muttered, uttering one of her random, rare swears.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?" Someone suddenly jumped out from behind a stack of crates.

Everyone froze.

-----------------------------------------------

Haha CLIFFIE! Now review or I will not continue.


End file.
